Collide
by VagaDay
Summary: Two lovers who seem not meant to be together that always somehow find themselves colliding, right back into each others arms.


**Title:** Collide

**Author:** Tay/JethroGibbsMistress

**Category:** WWE

**Pairings:** Lita/Edge

**Disclaimer:** Edge and Lita belong to the WWE and one Mr. Vince McMahon. This is a story, a work of fiction that comes from my crazy mind and in no way reflects the lives of either person portrayed in this story. This fic was inspired by Howie Day's song Collide.  
Distribution: my myspace blog, otherwise just ask first

**Rating**: G

**Spoilers:** Not a single solitary one

**Summary:** Two lovers who seem not meant to be together that always somehow find themselves colliding, right back into each others arms.

* * *

**Collide**

The red glow of dawn could faintly be seen through the curtains. Edge looked at the beautiful red head laying beside him. She was in a state between barely asleep but not quite awake yet. Her arm was wrapped around him tightly. One small fragile hand resting on his lower back the other wedged in between them resting on his muscular chest. Their legs were tangled together. She was the most gorgeous site to wake up to every morning.

Edge loved her so much that his heart hurt. He knew her feelings about them weren't as strong as his were. Sometimes she was into the relationship but at others she just wasn't emotionally there. Lita slowly roused from sleep gently pushing Edge away from her. At the look of hurt on Edges face she jumped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He knew that even though she didn't love him quite the way he loved her that she would probably follow him where ever his life took him, for now. He didn't know how long this would last and he worried that one of those on again times would be the last for them.

Their relationship was rocky. The times when everything was perfect were some of the happiest times of his life. But those off again times were something else. They'd fight and bicker and hurt each other relentlessly. But through it all they'd always find their way back to the greatness that they both knew.

Edge was a quiet mysterious guy. She was a spit fire shedevil. The first time they met she was having a screaming match with their co worker Cena. He was a big guy. He outweighed her by over 100 pounds and had over a foot on her. But that didn't intimidate her at all. She stood on her tip toes screaming in his face calling him every name in the book. Needless to say it was quite a first impression. His love for her ran so deep that it scared him. It scared him even more when a friend told him he was always on her mind.

On again, off again. It was a pattern they'd been repeating for years now. And those times they weren't together it seemed to both of them that even the stars weren't as bright. But then they'd see each other again and their minds would go back to all the good times they'd had. And they'd find themselves wrapped up in each other again.

He was hoping the last time they seperated was the last time. They'd lost each other so many times. But finding each other again was never far behind.

Their relationship, though rocky was something to marvel about. They'd stumble and fall and fight with harsh words. But through all the fall the fights and the doubts they'd always find their way back to each other.

As Lita was walking down the aisle that glorious spring morning her mind went through all that had happened between them in the last 10 years. They found each other, then fight break up and get back together. A pattern that was constantly repeated. Until now. Now that pattern had been broken. The only difference between now and all the other times is that she admitted her feelings. She admitted it to herself and him. She was in love. They were soulmates. Their numerous break ups and the many times they'd refind each other proved that. They finally realized that they were meant to be. Because true love always prevails.

Authors Note: Sorry this is so short. It was originally a songfic but I took out the lyrics because songfics aren't allowed on here. I also changed the names from Adam to Edge and Amy to Lita because the rules here at have changed and stories about real life people are now prohibited. Thanks CEO of Rebellion for making me realize that stories about real life people are wrong.


End file.
